


The Celebrations Continue

by alafaye



Series: Halloween Celebration 2012 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celebrations Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Covers the "birthday" square for my cotton candy bingo card at the DW community of the same name.

Harry took a deep breath as he looked out across the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The air was ripe with the scent of crisp apples, warm mead, and...he groaned.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and pointed over to the marigolds where Theodore Nott was throwing up. "That would be the smell of a puking pastel from a Skiving Snackbox."

Lucius frowned. "What on earth?"

"WWW," Harry supplied.

Lucius' mouth became fixed as he turned away from the sight of Nott being sick. "Where is Draco? He swore that there would be no such items on the property."

"George probably sneaked it in," Harry said. "Don't blame Draco."

Lucius frowned. "Perhaps then I could have a word or two with him about choosing his..." He mouth twisted, but he eventually spat out the word. "Lovers more wisely."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he found Draco--entwined with George against a tree. Heavily entwined, in fact. Harry cleared his throat. "Draco needs to smile more and George needs a minder sometimes. They're good together."

"Yes, I can see exactly how good they are together," Lucius said with a glare at the lovers.

Harry sighed and picked two mugs of mead from a tray that was circling the party. "Come on. They say mead is good for the holiday, right?"

"It is fitting," Lucius said. He turned his back to the grounds and looked Harry up and down. "I can think of a few other things that are fitting."

Harry smirked and shifted his arse forward, splaying his legs open. "I may have heard of one or two of those. Only, well..." Harry bit his lip. "Are you up for it? We have been celebrating your birthday a lot today. You may not be up for it."

Lucius growled and picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt. "I'll show you how much I am up for it."

Harry gasped as their hips ground together, their half hard cocks quickly responding. "Then show me, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smirked even as his eyes narrowed. The mead and their guests were quickly forgotten as they ran through the halls to a study. The lock snicked closed and clothes were soon thrown haphazardly in the rush. Harry groaned as he was pressed back on a desk and Lucius' fingers played with his ready arse. When Lucius pushed in, Harry was near ready to explode.

Lucius chuckled. "I think the question should have been whether you are up for it."

Harry gripped the end of the desk and tightened his legs where they were wrapped around Lucius' waist. "Fuck me, already!"

"If you wish," Lucius purred.

The hard pounding Harry received was enough that he came without either of them once touching his cock. Gasping for breath, he smiled. "Maybe you were up for it."

Lucius slowly smiled, a dark heady twitch of lips that had Harry's spent cock twitching. "Just wait for tonight."

Harry groaned in both frustration and anticipation.


End file.
